Don't kill me while I sleep traduction
by Elfia
Summary: Harry a des visions. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se règle sur un tueur en série qui tue des officiers de la Marine. Prêt à tout pour arrêter les visions qu'il a, Harry va au NCIS et se propose d'aider. SLASH
1. chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables, les lieux, … sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur : The Black Rose – taliapen23, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur et la traductrice ne sont en aucune façon associés avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toutes franchises médiatiques. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur n'est autorisée.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en lisant _Dream Man_ de Linda Howard.

**Résumé :** Harry a toujours des visions après sa défaite de Voldemort, liées à tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas eu de visions de méchants depuis un certain temps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se règle sur un tueur en série qui tue des officiers de la Marin. Prêt à tout pour arrêter les visions qu'il a, Harry va au NCIS et se propose pour aider l'enquête de la manière qu'il peut.

**Avertissements :** slash, langage, violence et descriptions de scènes de crimes sanglantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne me tuez pas pendant que je rêve<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Il venait juste de finir de regarder le film de vingt heures quand c'est arrivé. Il commençait à peine à se sentir normal, heureux des changements survenus dans sa vie quand ça l'a frappé.

La vision est sortie de nulle part et avec la force d'un train de marchandises.

_-des cris, le suppliant de se laisser aller, un sentiment de puissance, courir, se cacher-_

Harry avait juste assez de conscience pour attraper le sofa sur lequel il reposait avant que la vision ne le frappe de toute sa puissance.

_-un long couteau, étincelant avec le peu de lumière présente dans la salle._

_« S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas, » une femme suppliait et criait alors qu'elle courait._

_« Chut …ma jolie. Chut … »_

_Le couteau s'approcha._

_« S'il vous plaît, pas de … »_

_Le couteau brilla dans la lumière alors qu'il venait s'abattre sur le corps mou. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, …_

_Le sang éclaboussait partout pendant que la silhouette continuait de réduire et entailler la victime la chassant d'une pièce à l'autre. Puissance et euphorie._

_Lentement la silhouette commença à se calmer et à penser rationnellement. Se déplaçant dans la salle collectant tout ce qui pourrait lui être attribué.-_

Brusquement la vision se coupa. Harry se jeta sur le canapé entre les oreillers, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle et à arrêter son estomac qui roulait. Des frissons secouaient le jeune homme alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, pour garder la fatigue invalidante loin juste un peu plus longtemps.

Dobby arriva détectant quelque chose de mal avec le jeune homme.

« Maître Harry ? » demanda l'elfe de maison avec prudence, ne sachant pas comment aider.

« Trouve … Mione … » réussi à dire Harry le souffle coupé avant de laisser l'obscurité l'envahir.

* * *

><p>L'équipe reçu un appel avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'asseoir. Gibbs fit irruption dans les bureaux.<p>

« Préparez-vous, nous en avons un autre, » ordonna-t-il en saisissant son badge et son arme.

Personne n'avait à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire. Quelqu'un avait fait irruptions dans des maisons et tué deux officiers à ce jour sans laisser de traces. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et en plus Gibbs était en colère à cause du manque de pistes.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Tony montra son badge.

« Nous sommes du NCIS », dit-il en s'indiquant lui-même, Gibbs, McGee et Ziva.

L'officier se déplaça, leur permettant l'entrée de la petite maison. L'équipe avait l'habitude des scènes de crimes maintenant, ils avaient même l'habitude du sang mais ce tueur était différent.

Il y avait du sang partout. Lampes, tables de chevet et même les tableaux aux murs avaient été renversés et cassés. Il y avait des éclaboussures de sang sur le plancher, les murs et même sur le plafond. Des empreintes de mains sanglantes et un chemin régulier de sang dans le couloir conduisit Tony à ce qui était censé être la chambre à coucher. Ils achevaient toujours par la chambre à coucher. Elle avait lutté et essayé de fuir.

« McGee, Ziva, le salon. Photographiez et emballez tout ce que vous pouvez. », ordonna Gibbs.

« DiNozzo tu viens avec moi dans la chambre », aboya-t-il avec soin avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher.

« Bien, Patron », dit Tony, avec précaution.

La chambre était encore pire. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur le plus horrible qu'il ait jamais vu. Tony avait presque vu tous les films réalisés, ce qui était quelque chose.

Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent derrière Tony et s'arrêtèrent. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas un pouce de la chambre qui n'ait été épargnée. Parfums, maquillage et bijoux avaient été enlevés de la coiffeuse et cassés. Plusieurs oreillers qui semblaient avoir été autrefois de couleur crème gisaient sur le plancher maintenant dans un rouge horrible.

Affalée au centre du lit gisait une jeune femme. Ses yeux, larges de terreur, regardait sans voir le plafond qui était couvert de sang. Un goutte à goutte de sang coulait du lustre suspendu au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait été poignardée, plus ou moins comme tailladée, un certain nombre de fois. Les draps sous elle étaient emmêlés et tellement imbibés de sang qu'il était difficile de dire qu'elle était leur couleur d'origine.

Tony se racla la gorge avant de parler tranquillement, « Second Maître Alison Peters, âgée de vingt-trois ans, pas mariée. Ne s'est pas présentée au travail ce matin. La voisine a frappé à la porte d'entrée. La porte s'est ouverte, elle a remarqué le sang et a appelé le 911. »

« Oh ma chère fille, » soupira Ducky comme il se déplaçait pour examiner le corps.

Gibbs et Tony photographièrent et recueillirent des éléments de preuve qu'ils pouvaient sauver aussi calmement que possible tout en laissant Ducky et Palmer mettre le corps en lieu sûr. Ils furent incapables de trouver l'arme du crime près du corps. Si le tueur collait au modèle, il l'avait emporté avec lui quand il est repartit.

Gibbs se dirigea vers la cour avec Ducky pour informer le directeur de la situation en laissant Tony, Ziva et McGee en arrière pour continuer les recherches au peigne fin dans la maison. Il apparut que ça avait commencé dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon et s'était terminé dans la chambre. Presque toutes les chambres avaient été détruites ou couvertes de sang avec les meubles renversés. Ça allait être un cauchemar de recueillir tous les éléments de preuve qu'ils pourraient trouver.

Quelques heures plus tard l'équipe pu rentrer et monta dans l'ascenseur.

« Argh … J'ai besoin d'une douche, » gémit Tony se sentant impur après cette scène de crime.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Tony, » dit Ziva alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'attraper ce tueur mais chacun avait le sentiment qu'ils obtiendraient autant de preuve à cette scène qu'à la dernière qui avait été un enfer dans l'ensemble, rien.

* * *

><p>NT : Voilà le premier chapitre de terminé, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je posterai le second chapitre dès que l'auteur l'aura publié et que je l'aurai traduit =)

En attendant postez plein de reviews =)


	2. chapitre 2

**Titre : **Don't Kill Me While I Sleep

**Résumé :** Harry a toujours des visions après sa défaite de Voldemort, liées à tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas eu de visions de méchants depuis un certain temps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se règle sur un tueur en série qui tue des officiers de la Marin. Prêt à tout pour arrêter les visions qu'il a, Harry va au NCIS et se propose pour aider l'enquête de la manière qu'il peut.

**Couples :** Harry/Tony, Hermione/Ron, aucune idée de qui d'autre.

**Avertissements :** slash, langage, violence et descriptions de scènes de crimes sanglantes.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables, les lieux, … sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur : The Black Rose – taliapen23, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur et la traductrice ne sont en aucune façon associés avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toutes franchises médiatiques. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur n'est autorisée.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en lisant _Dream Man_ de Linda Howard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne me tuez pas pendant que je rêve<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

Il était midi quand la conscience commença lentement à lui revenir. Harry sentit la douceur du matelas sous lui, mais il ne pouvait se rappeler comment il avait atterri là. Tous ses muscles étaient en plomb. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir et il débattait sérieusement de ne jamais bouger à nouveau, quand il entendit le claquement de chaussures sur le plancher de bois à proximité indiquant qu'au moins une autre personne était dans la chambre avec lui.

Hébété, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché dans sa chambre, dans un enchevêtrement de draps. Ses murs bleus pâles qui l'entouraient le confirmaient. Avec une douloureuse lenteur, le jeune homme tenta de s'asseoir et fut surpris lorsque le matelas à côté de lui s'abaissa et que quelqu'un glissa un bras autour de lui comme support.

Un autre visage fit un pas en avant et mit un verre d'eau glacée dans sa main qu'il avala immédiatement. Il avait tellement soif, sa gorge était comme du papier de verre. Réalisant qui était avec lui dans la salle, Harry bascula son corps en arrière contre le corps d'un de ses meilleurs amis qui était assis derrière lui afin de l'aider à rester debout.

« Harry ? Comment vas-tu ? » demanda doucement Ron, sa poitrine vibrant tandis qu'il parlait.

« Argh … »

Hermione se pencha en avant et poussa ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Brusquement l'ancien Gryffondor se rappela ce qui s'était passé avant leur arrivé et l'inquiétude de ses amis. Son corps entier se raidi au souvenir de sa vision. Son estomac roula violemment. Il allait être malade.

Comme si son état d'esprit se reflétait sur son visage, Ron et Hermione l'emmenèrent en hâte à la salle de bain où il fut gravement malade. Il ne s'était pas senti si mal depuis cinq ans, depuis … non, il n'y était pas retourné. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Cela ne pouvait pas s'être produit de nouveau. Ecartant ses pensées de son esprit, Harry tomba sur l'évier, se lava les mains et le visage, puis se regardant dans le miroir, se figea sur le reflet.

Il connaissait l'homme dans le miroir, mais c'était une version de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Sa peau était plus pâle que les carreaux blancs de la salle de bain narguant la peau de son visage. Yeux grands ouverts, ternes, les yeux terrifiés le regardaient. Ses cheveux normalement hirsutes pendaient mollement sur ses épaules.

Merde, il se regarda comme un accident ferroviaire et beaucoup plus âgé que ses vingt-six ans et soudain se sentit comme se c'était trop. Une fois de plus secoué, Ron le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première, et doucement mais fermement le ramena sur le lit avec Hermione trainant derrière eux s'agitant comme une mère poule tandis qu'elle le bordait.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se glissèrent de chaque côté de lui dans son lit sous les couvertures, le lit était assez grand pour tous les contenir.

« Pourquoi était-ce si mauvais cette fois ? » Harry parla pour la première fois depuis la veille.

Hermione répondit immédiatement y ayant pensé pendant qu'Harry était sorti, « Harry, tu n'as pas eu de vision en cinq ans, du moins pas une vision convenable. Ton corps et ton esprit n'ont plus l'habitude, alors ils ont réagi plus sévèrement qu'avant. Il y a beaucoup de stress. »

Harry devina que cela avait un sens. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir de vision de nouveau, mais il semblerait que le destin veuille une fois de plus se moquer de lui. Il ne serait jamais en mesure de vivre en paix. Salope de merde !

« Tu veux en parler, mon vieux ? » demanda Ron, ayant appris à être plus sensible après avoir été marié à Hermione pendant les huit dernières années.

A contrecœur, Harry acquiesça. Il avait besoin de le sortir maintenant avant que ça ne commence à le ronger comme un poison.

« Il … Il y avait une femme, jeune, probablement de notre âge. Elle était poursuivie dans sa propre maison par cette personne. Il avait un couteau et n'arrêtait pas de la couper n'importe où peu importe combien elle priait pour être laissée tranquille. Tant de sang. Il y en avait partout et il n'arrêtait toujours pas. » Harry s'écria : « Il ne s'est arrêté que lorsqu'il l'eu réduit à des rubans. »

Hermione lui frotta l'épaule de manière réconfortante.

« Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il n'y a rien que tu pouvais faire. Tu sais cela. Ça c'est déjà produit. »

« Je sais mais cette fois c'était pire. Il a apprécié la mise à mort. Il se délectait de sa douleur et de sa peur. »

« Pourquoi utiliser le passé, mon vieux ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas encore arrivé et que tu peux l'arrêter. » proposa Ron essayant de remonter le moral d'Harry.

« Non, c'est arrivé la nuit dernière. » dit Harry avec certitude pour que les deux autres ne doutent pas.

Sans un mot, Harry convoqua feuilles de papier et crayons. Chaque fois qu'il avait des visions, Hermione lui faisait faire des croquis. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer et était presque thérapeutique. Hermione et Ron s'assirent en silence et regardèrent la vision de cauchemar prendre vie sur le papier. Ils avaient l'habitude qu'Harry dessine ce qu'il voyait, et ils l'attendaient patiemment. Quelques temps plus tard, Harry leur remit l'esquisse terminé tandis qu'il commençait immédiatement à travailler sur la prochaine.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent fixement l'image, horrifiés. Même avec un seul dessin en noir et blanc, c'était terrifiant. Le dessin ressemblait à quelque chose tout droit sorti des pires films d'horreur que Dean et Seamus leur avaient fait regarder un certain temps. Même pendant la guerre, ils n'avaient jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi calme, sanglant et cruel.

Le dessin représentait une jeune femme vautrée sur un lit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts par la terreur. Le couvre-lit semblait tremper dans un liquide foncé. Un sinistre personnage se tenait sur le côté, son dos vers eux regardant sans doute le lit tandis qu'il nettoyait, recherchant un couteau dentelé. Juste en regardant l'image Ron et Hermione voulaient se cacher.

Harry continua à esquisser avec fureur, la pile d'images horribles régulièrement mise à jour. Il y avait des dessins d'un certain nombre de pièces dans la maison. Certaines montrant le déplacement de la femme, d'autres après le fait, éclaboussées de sang.

Finalement, Harry s'arrêta et étala les images sur le lit. Un badge situé dans le coin d'une des photos attira son attention et il tira l'image vers lui pour le voir de plus près.

« Hermione, cela ressemble à un badge quelconque. Sais-tu d'où il vient ? » demanda Harry, en passant l'image à son amie.

La sorcière brune prit l'image et l'étudia.

« Il me semble familier donne-moi juste une minute. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle hocha la tête en reconnaissant.

« Le badge appartient à la marine des Etats-Unis. Je m'en souviens maintenant parce qu' l'un des amis de mon père était dans la marine et en avait un semblable. Il semble appartenir à la femme, la morte devait faire partie de la marine d'une certaine manière. »

Harry hocha la tête dans ses pensées.

« Harry, tu vas aller voir les autorités ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux aider. Si nous pouvons savoir qui, nous devons en parler, peut-être Kingsley peut-il appeler et se porter garant pour moi. La plupart des moldus vont penser que je suis fou, si je viens et clame avoir des visions psychiques. »

La brune acquiesça tandis que Ron le regardait un peu confus.

« Ok, eh bien je vais contacter Kingsley, pendant ce temps tu fais des recherches sur qui s'occupe des meurtres de marines. » ordonna Hermione, prenant en charge la situation, faisant un peu sourire Harry.

Il pouvait toujours compter sur son aide. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle et de Ron avant que cela soit fini, en particulier considérant ce qui c'était passé il y a cinq ans. Non. Ça n'allait plus jamais arriver. Non, plus jamais.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Hermione revint avec les nouvelles que Kingsley serait plus qu'heureux de se porter garant pour eux, ils avaient juste à lui faire savoir à qui s'adresser.

« Harry, sais-tu où nous devons aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Nous devons aller à la Navy Yard. Nous devons parler au NCIS. »

* * *

><p><strong>NA :** Chapitre suivant, l'équipe rencontre Harry et ses amis.

**N/T :** Voilà le premier chapitre qui démarre bien, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la rencontre avec le NCIS.

P.S : je cherche toujours une Beta pour corriger mes chapitres. Merci.


	3. chapitre 3

**Titre : **Don't Kill Me While I Sleep

**Résumé :** Harry a toujours des visions après sa défaite de Voldemort, liées à tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas eu de visions de méchants depuis un certain temps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se règle sur un tueur en série qui tue des officiers de la Marin. Prêt à tout pour arrêter les visions qu'il a, Harry va au NCIS et se propose pour aider l'enquête de la manière qu'il peut.

**Couples :** Harry/Tony, Hermione/Ron, aucune idée de qui d'autre.

**Avertissements :** slash, langage, violence et descriptions de scènes de crimes sanglantes.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages publics reconnaissables, les lieux, … sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur : The Black Rose – taliapen23, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur et la traductrice ne sont en aucune façon associés avec les propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs de toutes franchises médiatiques. Aucune violation du droit d'auteur n'est autorisée.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en lisant _Dream Man_ de Linda Howard.

**N/T :** Je publie enfin le troisième chapitre qui trainait dans mon ordi en attendant d'être corriger par ma beta qui était en vacances.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne me tuez pas pendant que je rêve<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione sortit son téléphone portable et téléphona alors que le trio se dirigeait vers la voiture d'Harry.

« Bonjour, oui, je voudrais le numéro et l'adresse du bureau le plus proche du NCIS s'il vous plaît. »

« Uhuh, oui, ok merci. »

Ron et Harry étaient débout à côté de la voiture, regardant la brunette,étonnés.

« Je sais où nous allons. C'est seulement à une vingtaine de minutes. Harry, veux-tu conduire pendant que je te donne les instructions ou veux-tu me laisser conduire ? »

Harry regarda son amie avec gratitude. Il ne se sentait pas assez calme pour conduire.

« Tu conduis, Mione, » répondit-il en lui remettant les clés.

Silencieusement, Hermione prit les clés et monta sur le siège du conducteur. Ron prit la place du passager à côté d'elle tandis qu'Harry grimpait à l'arrière, où il pourrait s'étendre si besoin était.

_Dring, Dring, Dr__ing_

_« Bonjour,bureau du NCIS au Washington . __Que puis-je pour vous?_

« Bonjour, je me demandai si vous pouviez m'aider. Je cherche la personne en charge de l'enquête de l'assassinat de » Hermione attrapa le dessin avec le badge dessus et loucha essayant de lire le nom, « Alison Peters ».

_« Un instant, s'il vous plaît. »_

Le bruit des touches d'un clavier se fit entendre au téléphone.

_« L'agent Gibbs est en charge de l'affaire, madame. Il est actuellement sur place. Aimeriez-vous lui laisser un message ou que je vous mette en relation avec un des agents qui sont ici ? »_

« Non, merci. Je vais venir en personne. Merci pour votre aide. »

« _« Je vous en prie, madame. Passez une bonne journée. »_

« Cela a été relativement facile. » commenta Hermione une fois qu'elle eut raccrochée.

Harry marmonna un d'accord, et regarda par la fenêtre alors que son amie faisait un virage à droite.

Plus il approchait, plus Harry commençait à s'agiter. Sa jambe gauche était constamment en mouvement, les doigts de sa main droite tapotaient l'accoudoir. Après quelques minutes, Ron se retourna sur son siège.

« Harry, mon vieux ? Ça va là ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Ron le regarda incrédule.

« Harry, arrête de bouger. » ordonna Hermione depuis le siège du conducteur.

« Mais, Mione … » commença Harry.

« Mais rien, Harry. Ça ira très bien. Tu sais que nous avons le soutien de Kingsley. Le pire vient avec le pire. Nous pouvons leur retirer le cas et Ron peut travailler s'il y a trop de problèmes. »

Harry regarda le dos de son meilleur ami, choqué.

« Nous pourrions faire cela ? »

« Oui, j'ai vérifié avec Kingsley. Tu es le Sauveur. Si tu as des visions de quelque chose, alors nous avons des raisons de faire ce que nous devons, pour arrêter la menace. »

Harry laissa échapper son souffle, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Il avait tué Voldemort lors de sa septième année. Il avait empêché une guerre à grande échelle d'éclater, mais il n'avait pu ramener Sirius ou Dumbledore. Au moins, Remus avait survécu. Il vivait maintenant avec Tonks et leur fils, Teddy, qui était son filleul.

Cependant,peu après qu' il ait tué Voldemort , ses autres pouvoirs avaient émergés. Hermione avait une théorie selon laquelle l'Horcruxe qui avait été à l'intérieur de lui avait supprimé certains de ses pouvoirs, alors quand il est mort, réussissant à s'en débarrasser, le reste de ses pouvoirs s'étaient déchaînés. Incluant en cela un coup de pouce de grande puissance et de merveilleuses capacités physiques. La plupart du temps c'était juste de petites choses. Il savait que quelqu'un allait venir avant qu'il soit arrivé. Il n'avait jamais d'objets qui disparaissaient car il savait toujours où ils étaient quand il y pensait. Quand il avait intégré la technologie moldue dans sa maison, Harry avait découvert quelques petites choses. Il pouvait répondre à n'importe quelle question posée dans n'importe quel jeu télévisé. Il savait quand le téléphone allait sonner et qui serait au bout du fil avant que cela n'arrive.

Au début, il avait également des prémonitions. Il avait passé les trois premières années à aider le Ministère dans la recherche des Mangemorts restants avec l'aide de ses visions. Puis les choses avaient mal tourné. Non, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur cela. Pas maintenant, quand il devait se concentrer. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'écrouler maintenant.

Une main sur son genou le tira de sa rêverie. Surpris, il leva les yeux.

« Vieux, nous y sommes. » l'informa Ron tranquillement.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient à une sorte de point de contrôle de sécurité.

« Carte d'identité, s'il vous plaît. » un soldat parla à Hermione.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit trois identifiants de la boite à gants. Harry aurait juré qu'il ne les avait pas mis là, alors Hermione avait dû les invoquer.

Le soldat les prit et vérifia les trois personnes présentes dans la voiture. Il hocha la tête et demanda ensuite si ça ne les dérangeait pas d'ouvrir le coffre. Une fois le coffre de la voiture vérifié, il leur fit signe de passer et leur donna une orientation sur l'endroit où aller quand Hermione lui demanda.

Ils se garèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment et Hermione et Ron se tournèrent et regardèrent leur ami avec inquiétude.

« Harry, tu es prêt ? » demanda Hermione doucement.

Harry acquiesça lentement et ils sortirent de la voiture pour contempler le bâtiment devant eux. Ron et Hermione se rallièrent pour se tenir de chaque côté de lui.

Le bâtiment avait trois étages, quatre si vous comptiez le métro un. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres en verre. Les gens allaient et venaient dans le bâtiment. Il y avait une belle pelouse verte à l'avant et un grand panneau.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de marcher vers le bâtiment. Ils firent un arrêt à l'intérieur du bâtiment à cause d'un détecteur de métal. Un gardien de sécurité était debout à côté. Remarquant le trio, il s'avança :

« Bonne journée, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Ron répondit pendant qu'Hermione regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité.

« Nous sommes ici pour parler à l'agent Gibbs. Pouvez-vous nous dire où le trouver, lui ou son équipe ? »

« L'agent Gibbs est sur le terrain pour le moment mais peut-être que l'agent DiNozzo pourra vous aider. »

« Qui est l'agent DiNozzo ? » demanda Harry.

« Il est l'agent principal de Gibbs. Dois-je l'appeler et vérifier s'il veut vous voir ? »

Hermione fut la seule à répondre cette fois.

« S'il vous plaît, si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes. »

Le gardien de sécurité sourit pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le téléphone sur le bureau à côté du détecteur de métal.

« Agent DiNozzo, c'est Tom. Il y a trois personnes ici qui veulent voir l'agent Gibbs ou vous. Dois-je demander à quelqu'un de les escorter ? »

« Mmhm. Oui. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Indiquant un homme au bout du couloir, le garde de sécurité déclara : « Il va vous mener à l'agent DiNozzo. »

* * *

><p>Tony fronça les sourcils alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tony ? » demanda l'agent spécial Timothy McGee.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. C'était Tom. Apparemment, il y a trois personnes qui arrivent. Elles veulent parler à Gibbs ou à moi. »

Tim fronça les sourcils.

« Ont-ils dit pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien, tu auras à traiter avec eux puisque tu es l'agent principal de Gibbs, comme tu as l'esprit le plus tordu d'entre nous. » il taquina le brun.

L'ascenseur sonna alors qu'il s'arrêtait. Tony et Tim furent debout et regardèrent vers lui tandis que trois personnes le quittèrent, escortées par un marine. L'homme sur la gauche était grand, aisément 6'3'', avec les cheveux rouges peu volumineux et des tâches de rousseurs dispersées sur son visages. La femme à droite était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Tony fut le jeune homme au milieu du trio.

Il avait des cheveux noirs qui semblaient avoir eu une dispute avec un peigne, que le peigne avait perdue. Il était plus pâle que la plupart des gens de Washington DC mais pas de façon maladive. La partie la plus enchanteresse de lui était ses yeux. Tony regarda les yeux verts émeraude alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Tony partit dans ses pensées alors qu'il se demandait s'ils brillaient comme des émeraudes au soleil si le jeune homme souriait.

« Nous sommes à la recherche de l'agent DiNozzo, » dit doucement la jeune femme brune.

L'attention de Tony se déplaça à contrecœur vers elle.

« Je suis Tony DiNozzo. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »Demanda se dernier tout en regardant la beauté aux cheveux corbeau. Ledit jeune homme rougit aussitôt, prit une profonde inspiration et ensuite répondit.

« Mon nom est Harry Potter. Je suis médium et je suis venu pour aider à l'arrestation de l'assassin d'Alison Peters. »

Tim et Tony regardèrent le couple en état de choc avant de se regarder l'un et l'autre. Les yeux de Tim étincelaient comme s'ils transmettaient un message.

_Vaut mieux toi que moi. On ne peut pas attendre pour le dire à Gibbs._

Merde ! Gibbs ! Comment par l'enfer Tony était-il censé dire à Gibbs qu'il y avait, apparemment, un médium ici offrant son aide, même lorsque ledit médium ressemblait à quelque chose sortant des rêves humides de Tony.

« DiNozzo, que se passe-t-il ici, »aboya soudain une voix de derrière les trois visiteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : **Je tiens à remercier _**aurysadik**_ ma beta pour avoir corrigé mes fautes, même les plus débiles XD (et je peux maintenant dire à Orlinac que mes chapitres vont être plus compréhensibles maintenant grâce à elle.)

Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes vos reviews elles me font très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer à traduire.


	4. Note

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée pour cette très longue absence mais j'ai commencé de nouvelles études et elles étaient très prenantes et je n'avais donc plus de temps pour traduire.

Etant maintenant diplômée je me remets tranquillement à la traduction, sachez toutefois que ma Beta étant en examen les chapitres n'arriveront peut-être pas maintenant surtout que je vais attendre d'en avoir quelque uns en réserve avant de les publier pour que vous attendiez le moins longtemps possible entre chaque traduction.

J'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu tous mes lecteurs et pour ceux qui sont restés je leur dis un grand merci.

Elfia


End file.
